zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Skills
Hidden Skills are seven special sword techniques from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. In the item menu, they are represented by bound scrolls. History During his quest to defeat Zant and dispel the Twilight, Link occasionally encounters a Golden Wolf. It lunges at Link, transporting him to a misty otherworld where he meets the Hero's Shade, a skeletal warrior with profound knowledge about warfare and the art of swordplay. The Hero's Shade offers to train Link his lost art in order to help him attain true glory, thus fulfill his destiny and become a hero. Once Link has learned all seven skills, the Hero's Shade passes on to the next realm, wishing Link a bright future. zLg5beoBbAU&hl Skills Ending Blow The first Hidden Skill, unlike the rest, is required to finish the game. Once an enemy has been knocked down, Link can use the Ending Blow to jump through the air and do a downward stab into the enemy, killing it instantly regardless of health. If the enemy gets up before the Ending Blow hits, Link's sword becomes temporarily stuck in the ground. The Ending Blow is necessary to defeat Ganondorf and win the game. After performing enough hits to knock Ganondorf off his feet, Link must use the Ending Blow to stab, and therefore, kill him. Additionally, most dungeon bosses in the game can be finished with the Ending Blow when they have taken enough damage. In execution, it somewhat resembles the Down Thrust from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Shield Attack The second Hidden Skill, forces an enemy to lower its defense. The Shield Attack can be performed by approaching an enemy and ramming them forcefully with the shield. If executed correctly, the move leaves the enemy temporarily dazed and vulnerable to a follow-up attack from Link's sword. The Shield attack can also be used to reflect certain projectiles. Back Slice The third Hidden Skill has both offensive and defensive advantages. While targeting his opponent, Link can strafe to the side and do a roll around the enemy, avoiding its attack while positioning him directly behind it. While behind the enemy, Link can then execute a jumping spin attack. This attack is reminiscent of the Parry maneuver from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Helm Splitter The fourth Hidden Skill combines excellent body control with the Shield Attack. It is particularly useful against opponents who wear heavy armor, but move too quickly for the Back Slice to be implemented effectively. To execute the Helm Splitter, Link must successfully perform a shield attack and do a jump attack, striking the enemy in the head and landing behind it. This attack, like the Back Slice is similar to the jump Parry from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Mortal Draw The Mortal Draw is the most deadly attack, but requires Link to lower his defenses. To perform the Mortal Draw, Link must begin and remain unarmed, with his shield on his back, his sword in its sheath, and no target on his enemy. Just before the enemy strikes, Link can conduct a very fast spin while drawing the blade and swinging it at the enemy. If it hits the enemy, it will usually be fatal, killing it in one swing. Jump Strike The Jump Strike is a more powerful version of the Jump Attack. It is designed to give Link an advantage while confronting groups of enemies. He can draw his sword and hold the hilt in both hands. When the enemies are within range, he jumps up, slashing his blade up in an arc. When the sword hits the ground, it creates a small shockwave, damaging the enemies and knocking them off their feet. Great Spin The final Hidden Skill allows Link to execute a Spin Attack with a substantial power boost, provided he has full hearts. This ability is similar to the charged spin attack from ''Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Phantom Hourglass. The magic sword blast from Link to the Past is also similar to this, in that it only appeared when Link swung his sword on full health. Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess